Return to the Nest
by Arachnophile
Summary: The reputation of acromantulas is still in tatters after the rumours at the time when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. So Luna, as a magizoologist, decides to go and see what they're really like.


**Chapter I**

Luna was curious. All she'd ever heard about acromantulas, and spiders in general, was that they were huge, hairy, blood-sucking monsters. But she also had the intelligence to question these rumours. However, nobody had ever had a decent encounter with one to say otherwise, except for Hagrid. Hagrid, when she'd seen him while she was at Hogwarts, was mostly reclusive; keeping to his hut on the frontier of the Forbidden Forest, coming out only really for special occasions such as termly feasts and Quidditch matches or to speak with Harry. He was also one of the key people involved in the rumours about the Chamber of Secrets and its supposed "monster", even though she knew perfectly well that this was indeed a serpent, not a spider. Luna did want to talk with Hagrid about the acromantulas' residence in the Forbidden Forest, though, because there were only two times in history when the spiders emerged from their forest abode; with Hagrid, and Harry and Ron, 70 and 15 years ago respectively.

It was a windy November day, a day when the Womping Willow attacks even the smallest leaf blowing against its branches, that Luna made her way down to Hagrid's small hut. It hadn't really changed much since the days she'd been there, and neither had its sole human (well, half-human) inhabitant. Knocking on the hefty oak door, a bright, well-covered face looked down upon her.

"'Ello, Luna! Wha' a nice surprise! Wha' pleasure do I owe yeh today?"

"Hello, Hagrid." Brushing her feet on the grass outside, she made her way into the warmth of Hagrid's small hut, smelling a mixture of dog-breath and old meat. "What a fine collection of pheasants you have."

Hagrid blushed, the visible parts of his face going scarlet. "Why, thank yeh. I do believe you're the only person who's ever said tha' to me." Bustling aside to put his kettle above the fire to boil, he continued "No' many people say thin's like tha' to me. No' out o' spite, o' course, jus' they think I'm a bit of an anorak."

Making herself comfortable on a well-worn deerskin sofa, she decided to change the subject to a more comfortable one. "I haven't been here in a while. How's Professor McGonagall doing, rebuilding the castle?"

Taking the kettle off the boil, and pouring gigantic mugs of tea, Hagrid replied "They're doin' their best. We're tryin' our damned hardest to restore it usin' the bits o' the old castle, to restore its character again. I' could be a long ol' process, bu' we'll sure ge' there in the end. It's still inhabitable, o' course!" Chuckling to himself, he handed one of the goblet-sized mugs to Luna.

Having a sip of the tea, she nodded. "That's good. I'd like Lycan and Lysander to come to the same castle as I did."

Then, making eye contact, into the deep pitch-black abyss of Hagrid's aging eyes, she asked "What about the acromantulas? How have they fared?"

"I haven't ha' much contact, if the truth be tol'. They're less man-eatin' than they used to be."

Taking a breath, she thought that she ought to just come out with what she wanted to ask, and weather the outcome when it came to it. "Hagrid, I was wondering, I am now a magizoologist, and completely independent of the Ministry. I've always wondered about acromantulas and the lore surrounding them ever since my first year when the rumours came out about the Chamber of Secrets. I was wondering if you'd let me have a look at them, and see whether the myths and legends are actually true?" Biting her lip, she awaited his response.

After much thought and a few minutes, he finally responded. "I'm no' totally sure wha' they'd make o' a newcomer in their midst. I guess it'd be interestin' to see. I'd prefer i' if Beaky came with yeh, though, 'cause he knows pretty well how t' defend himself against such beasts." He said the last bit with a twinkle in his eye.

Smiling quietly to herself, she replied "I'd like that. Thank you Hagrid."


End file.
